hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Holli Ugalde
Personality Holli had a tough personality. She was very quiet and often ignored in the beginning of the season. Eventually, many saw her as a great leader and a member who could step up and take charge without getting in the way. Her impressive leadership qualities near the end of the season coupled with a relatable underling family story, seemed to help garner her the win in the end. Challenges Won Episode 3 - The Team Communication Challenge A close win for the red team. The teams were ordered to serve lunch to members of the University of Southren California Marching Band and Cheerleaders. The red team got to visit the beach and play soccer with Chef Ramsay's family. Then they lounged and relaxed for the rest of the reward. Episode 7'' - ''Cooking for the 50th Anniversary Challenge Both teams were tied. So Ramsay did the final judgement and declared the red team the winners. The reward for the team was that they were taken to a 1950's style diner. They also came home with a trophy. Episode 10 - The Lobster Challenge The chefs were ordered to cook a lobster dish using a 10-pound lobster with three Michelin-starred chefs judging the dishes. Only two dishes were selected as the best dishes, Holli's and Jason's. Holl'is dish won due to Ramsay saying it was the best dish by far. The red team sampled some caviar. at a Petrossian Paris, and were each given $1000 to spend in a shopping spree. Episode 12 - Ten Dollar Ingredient Challenge The contestants go to a local supermarket, where they must spend no more than $10 in ten minutes on ingredients for their dish, which they have 30 minutes to cook upon return to Hell's Kitchen. Each dish is judged by a panel of three gourmands, who then come up with a price they would pay, if they ordered this dish at a restaurant; the contestant with the largest average among the three prices wins. Holli's tuna dish won getting a price of $29.66 dollars. Holli picked Jay to go with her on the reward too The Peninsula Beverly Hills for a poolside lunch and a $1000 Kitchen equipment shopping spree. Holli's dish was also featured in the following night's service, Episode 14- Taste It Make it Challenge Chef Ramsay presented a dish and had the chefs taste it. In a "taste it, make it" challenge, they then had to recreate that dish in 45 minutes without knowing the ingredients. Holli was deemed the winner. On her reward, she got to spend time with her family on a yacht. Challenges Lost Episode 1 - The Signature Dish Challenge While Maria, Siobhan, and Autumn all impressed Chef Ramsay with thier dishes, Fran's dish was deemed to bland by Ramsay, Nilka's dish was far too hot because she used half a bottle of Tabasco Sauce. Stacey's fish was badly overcooked. Holli's execution of her Indian dish was disasterious, which caused Ramsay to throw the dish out. Jamie's dish had a toothpick in it and was poorly presented. Which caused the red team to lose. The punishment was the red team had to cook the red team breakfast in bed. Episode 2 - The Egg Challenge Each team was put in two pairs to cook four egg dishes in four different styles - soft-boiled, poached, scrambled, and sunnyside up in five minutes. Ramsay made Siobhan work alone, but Autumn decided for Siobhan to work with her and Fran...causing most of thier egg dishes to be disqualified and leading to the loss. The punishment was for the team to deliver Tuna and prep for it tomorrows service. Autumn angered her teammates by dictating on what to do. Episode 4 - Dice Challenge The teams were given a dice to roll which had letters on its twelve sides. After rolling they had 10 seconds to pick an ingredient that started with the letter it landed on. The red team ended up picking beets, shallots, mangoes, ham, turnips, and duck. The red team's dish was acceptalbe but it had raw fat. Which deemed the red team the losers. Thier punishment was too clean the entryway and prep both kitchens for tonights service. Episode 5 - Pork Dish Challenge Each chef had to catch a pig in a pen to get an ingredient listed on the pigs collar, totaling 3 pork items and 3 side items. The teams then had to make up three dishes, each with pork as the primary ingredient and one further ingredient. The red team got ham hock, tenderloin, blood sausage, apple, prunes and sweet potato. The red team got off to a bad start, Ramsay spat out the first dish which was blood sausage and prunes and said it was "disgusting". The red team did earn a point in the next round with thier fennel-encrusted pork tenderlion as Ramsay enjoyed it. But on the final round, Maria made a critical error and served up sweet potato soup , only usin ham hock as her garnish, which violated the main rule of the challenge. The red team lost and was forced too go to the pen and give the pigs a bath. Episode 6 - The Mother Sauces Challenge The challenge was to make meals out of the five mother sauces (Hollandaise, Bechamel ,Demi-glace, Veloute , and Tomato) while also not reusing any of the other twenty ingredients given to them for use. Nilka still angry with her teammates..took most of the ingredients without consulating her team. Fran and Nilka both won points for the team. Siobhan's dish was grossly undercooked. Holli won a point for the team with her dish. The teams were tied, then Ramsay said Jason's dish was the better one...and the red team lost. The red team had to clean and prep both kitchens for the next service. Episode 8 - The Gourmet Sandwich Challenge Each person had to make a gourmet sandwich, with Chef Ramsay checking everybody's ability to be innovative. They had 30 minutes to complete the challenge. Because the red team had one more person than the Blue team, they had to choose the worst sandwich on their team to sit out. The red team chose Siobhan to sit out, much to her dismay. The score ended in a tie, so Ramsay used Siobhan's sandwich to declare a winner. However, the blue team won, because Ramsay said that Siobhan's sandwich should've been picked over Fran's which featured soggy bread. The punishment was too shuck peanuts and grind them into peanut butter. Episode 9 - The Blind Taste Test Challenge The contestants conduct a blind taste test to see which foods they can correctly identify. Fran got 0 out of 4 right. The first one was Brussels Sprouts which Fran thought it was White Cabbage. The second one was Pork Tenderlion which Fran thought was Roast Beef. The third one was Sweet Potato and Fran thought it was Parsnip. The last one was Coconut and Fran thought it was Potato. Holli went next and got 1 out of 4 right. The first one was Ricotta Cheese which Holli thought was Palenta. The second one was Chickpea which Holli thought was Lima Beans. The third one was Pom which Holli thought was Pickled Cabbage. The last one was Trout and Holli identified it correctly. Benjmain went next and he got 1 out of 4 right. The first one was fennel which Benjamin correctly identified. The second one was Kidney beans which Benjamin thought was Overcooked White Beans. The third one was Butter Lettuce which Benjamin thought was Spinach. The last one was mussels which Benjamin thought was Clams. Nilka was last and got 1 out of 4 right. The first was Koby Beef which Nilka thought was turkey. The second one was Cashew Nuts which she thought was Pistachio. The third one was Salantra which Nilka correctly got. The last one was eggplant which Nilka thought was prunes. The red team lost and had to take in deliveries. Episode 11- First Indivdual Challenge In this individual challenge, the chefs have thirty minutes to create a great-tasting dish and to make it look aesthetically pleasing. The dishes are judged based solely on presentation by culinary students. Holli's dish was by far the worst and she lost the challenge. Her and the rest of the chefs (exclude Benjamin who won) had to clean the restaruant. Episode 13- Monkfish Challenge Chef Ramsay showed the chefs how to cook monk fish, and then they each had to verbally teach a novice how to duplicate Chef Ramsay's dish. Even though Holli lost the challenge..Jay picked her to go with her on the reward, Quotes Trivia Category:Season 7 Category:Chef